the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a kittypet. Archives 1, 2 .In a Twoleg Garden.... Night woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Levi said hello to Night. 19:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Derek woke up on the side of the pond, yet his tail hung inside the pool of water. He shook his fur and yawned, eyeing Levi, he padded up to him purring. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred back. 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek flicked his wet tail at him, water streaming every where. "Hey." He chirped. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi hissed a little and started to lick the water off of him. "Don't do that," he said as he licked his fur, annoyed. 02:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek frowned and looked away. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi finished licking his fur and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. 02:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred and licked Levi's ear. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sabrina pushed Derek into the pond. 02:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wings snuck out of her two leg garden squeezing under the fence. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek flailed in the water for a moment, before jumping out and shaking his fur. He tackled Sabrina and tossed her in the pond, careful not to hurt her. "What the hell!" He screamed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) When Sabrina tried to get out of the pond, Levi pushed her back in. 02:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek laughed a bit and licked Levi's ear. He padded into some bushes and shook the water off. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred. 02:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled and laughed at Sabrina. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sabrina hissed and ran off. 02:28, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Sabrina strikes again!" Derek joked. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wings hid in the shadows as the a she cat ran by him. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi giggled. "She doesn't like tomcats for some reason," he said. 02:33, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek thought for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders. He fur was wet and soggy, and he shook like a leaf in the breeze. "Wow, I'm cold." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi started to lick Derek's fur. 02:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek purred and shivered a bit more, until his fur was fairly dry. He leaned into Levi's shoulder and sighed, feeling content. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi smiled an purred. 02:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek rubbed his head against Levi's and purred, pulling away, he smiled and wrapped his tail around Levi. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi purred even more. 02:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "I love you," he told Derek. 02:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too." Derek purred, he leaned in and licked Levi's ear affectionally. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Levi licked Dereks ear back. 03:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Derek smiled and purred. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Night jumped in the pond.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Bino yawned and slowly got up. He went into his owner's home through the cat door. The dog started barking and jumping, but Bino just pushed him away. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "You swim?" Buck asked Night. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, why?" Night asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Orca padded around twoleg place. 19:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Derek nudged Levi and purred slightly, -- Dawn padded over to the pond and sat down. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Night splashed Dawn with water.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "It's just wierd" Buck meowed to Night. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Dawn whined and splashed Night back. --- Fayan roamed around the pond, worriedly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Orca poked Buck in the face. 18:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Dawn stared at Ocra. "Um.. Ok then." She commented. ---- Fayan sighed and sat down. --- Derek purred and licked Levi's shoulder. (Icy, is it alright if I write a story about them?) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 18:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) (Sure, just don't change his personality. He also can't be the main protagonist of the story.) Levi smiled a little, but he looked a little worried. 19:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "Stop!" Buck hissed at Orca. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) (Ok thanks) "Whats wrong?" Derek asked, studying Levi's worried face. --- Dawn laughed a bit. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "You think this is funny?" Buck growled at Dawn. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 19:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Dawn giggled a bit more and nodded. She turned tail and padded into the road, laughing. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Orca laughed and poked Buck again. ---- "Um, yeah, I'm fine," Levi replied to Derek. 20:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "What is your deal?" Buck growled at Orca. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 20:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Night swam out of the pond and poked Buck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawn looked back at the three toms and giggled some more. (How is a cat supossed to poke someone xD?) DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 19:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) (Idk :P) Night poked Dawn's ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "What is with all this poking?" Buck hissed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:44, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Its funny" Night replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Not for me" Buck retorted. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Then make it funny" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "No thanks!" Buck growled. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then just stay grumpy" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I think I will!" Buck spat. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Night meowed licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Dumb happy kittypets" Buck muttered to himself. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Night finished licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Buck walked away from Night. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Night padded over to Dawn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ashy groomed herself, occasionally looking over her shoulder, if there happened to be anybody watching her. Wings studied the cat trying to keep hidden. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Bino dragged his overweight body to his food bowl. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Dawn smiled at Night and mewwed. "Hello!" DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Night meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Your names Night, correct?" She questioned. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ashy glanced over in the direction of the bushes. 20:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Night replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Ok, I'm Dawn." She purred, waving her tail. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Dawn" Night meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hermes yawned up in his tree before gliding down to the ground. He felt that his thoughts were clearer now, and he could see the truth. He loved Rue. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 10:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Night looked at his reflection in the pond.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) The newest kittypet Foxy came walking out to meet the other kittypets.He saw them and was kinda scared.He thought they would attack him but if that happened he was ready to fight.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:01, August 26, 2013 (UTC) wings runs away from the night hurrying to get back to her home. she was so submerged that she ran strate into a fox collord tom. she stumbled back. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 14:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Night padded away from the pond.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Foxy looked around the place cause he was new then he relaxed (Was the fox colored tom foxy?)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) (yes it is) wings lowerd her head and mumbeld "sorry." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) "Thats ok my name is foxy"said foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:02, August 26, 2013 (UTC) wings cracked a small smile "mines wings, are you knew here." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:03, August 26, 2013 (UTC) "I found a fish do you want to share?And Im new here yes" (its spelled new).Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled, and nodded "Sure." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Foxy cutted the fish and ate his half."Tasty fish right?"he asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC) wings ate her half then looked up suddenly she relized what time it was and began to dash of but before she left she meowed behind her "Visit me i'm in the green house." she ran quicley knowing she was already very late. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) "Ok and if you ever want to vist me I live in the orange house"he said running into his house.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Night lied down on the grass.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe nobody will notice I'm gone..." Bea muttered as she padded towards the rogues' territory. (Continued in R RP) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) When wings got home her two legs were looking everywhere screaming out her name she wasn't an outdoor cat but she had found a way to leave. Slowly she squeezed through the hole in the fence. The two legs saw her and ran over happy but a bit angry she thought eventually they brought her inside. The next morning when she was looking for the hole she found it had bin covered up she tryed to move it but it wouldn't budge she looked around all over but she couldn't find away out. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Foxy came over to wings house and saw her trying to push a bin he knew a way out. "hey wings,if you want to get out you have to leap on the bin and then leap over the fence."said foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Night fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled and jumped over her face grew worm realizing that he must now know she is an indoor kittypet. "So foxyfoxy how's your two legs and small two legs yet?" She let out a little purr. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 03:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "they are good and today is a holiday called thanksgiving"said foxy (The thanksgiven is only for this)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Night padded inside with his housefolk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) foxy saw his twolegs coming home.He had a plan for this thanksgiven.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled a little stalling to long quickly she spoke in a rushed Squeak. "Are those your twolegs.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "if they are in the red car going in the garage thats part of the orange house then yes and do you want to help me with a plan?"asked foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (Really not meant to sound mean but the cars are called monsters :) k?) her eyes widened "yes of very so." There was,a bounce in her words. "But I uh must be back before sun high." She then looked away (please get on chat) "well are you good at stealing?"asked foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Wings felt a little uncomfortable. "Uh, well I've never tried." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Foxy ran into the building and stole all the food and used the table cloth and put the food and table cloth outside and it looked like a picnic.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Wings not exactly knowing what to do raced after him. When she got to him her voise was a silent purr "oh, foxy." She sat down the smell of the twoleg food was a strange but wonderfull. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 19:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Foxy sat next to her."nice smell right?And maybe it haves a better taste."said foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:23, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Slowly she leaned down and took a bite, the food was amazing. She was enjoying the food until she herd the foot steps of twolegs. "Oh, my foxy you'll be the death of me she said." Quicly she got up and begun to run back to her garden. She looked back realizing something. she liked him. Foxy took a bite to and he liked the taste and when wings had to leave he looked at her.He liked her.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Night slept on a couch.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The next morning foxy woke up and he walked around outside and he sat on the fence.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Night stayed asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Foxy sung moves like jagger.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 10:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Night woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Foxy sung it in tune.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Wings snuck up behind foxy when she got close enough she leaned in and meowed loudly "boo!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Foxy got a shock but when he saw it was wings he started laughing at himself."hello wings I still have some food from last night."said foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) She smiled and rolled on to her back. She paused to think "wait know today is my turn to show you something" the was a little tease to her voise. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "ok go to show me something"said foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Wings smiled and begun a quick pace towards away from him she turned around quickly. When she got there even she was surprised even though she had seen it befor. 20 tree in leaffall (fall) all standing over a lake reflecting them. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Foxy came and sat next to her.He put the table cloth and the food on the ground so it looked like a picnic.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Wings nuzzled down looking over the surroundings with foxy seemed to be perfect. Even if he did not know anything about her, right now she did not care, she loved it. But of core even things that seem perfect end. "We should start walking back" she said pushing her nose into his side. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "ok"said foxy walking back.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) She worried her lip. "Are you ok?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 15:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "yes I am"said foxy.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans